


well, sure

by orphan_account



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, and im right, i think im really funny, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is actually scrapped canon material I had a whole talk with david lynch and it was very insightful and he told me all this himself
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	well, sure

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually scrapped canon material I had a whole talk with david lynch and it was very insightful and he told me all this himself

The next afternoon, Harry was still thinking about the kiss. Then Cooper walked in eating a large donut. 

"Hey, Harry," Coop said. 

"Hey, Coop." He paused. "Ever kiss another man before?" 

"Well, sure," Dale said. He then failed to elaborate.

**Author's Note:**

> SO FOR CONTEXT THIS is a reference to THIS: https://twitter.com/absinthelive/status/1039962631598223361?s=19 , AND the original fic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032609   
> i in no way intend for this to come across as making fun of the original fic! its good and you should give it a read.


End file.
